


Much to think about

by heyitsVic



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cock Warming, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsVic/pseuds/heyitsVic
Summary: These are some fic ideas in the form of headcanons.
Relationships: Danny Wagner/Reader, Jake Kiszka/Reader, Josh Kiszka/Reader, Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner, Sam Kiszka/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Much to think about

[Threesome with the Demon!Twins]

What about Angel!Reader constantly sabotaging the Demon!Twins’ plans? Like wanting to torment random people occasionally, just for the fun of it. Not on her watch, boys. Maybe it’s because she’s only doing her job or could it be because of the unresolved sexual tension with them? Anyway, one good day Josh and Jake give reader what she’s been wanting all along. They take her and share her needy little holes… they fuck her over and over again because she can’t get enough of them.  
.  
.  
.

[He’s into cock warming]

Imagine you’re dating one of them. He happens to be into cock warming so every once in a while he makes you sit during your zoom meetings/classes while he’s inside of you. He would hold you close, kiss your neck and enjoy watching you struggle to keep your voice and breathing normal every time you unmute the mic. When you’re done, he’d congratulate you for being “such a good girl” then proceed to fuck you senseless against the nearest surface.  
.  
.  
.

[OF]

This is M/M. College student Sam makes an only fans thinking it could be fun and exciting, also because he wouldn’t mind the extra income. He uses a fake name and makes sure to always cover his face for “anonymity”. College student Danny stumbles upon Sam’s OF and ends up subscribing to it simply because this cute user reminds him a lot of his crush Sammy from (insert pretentious class subject). Danny invests a part of his monthly allowance on Sam’s account to get extra perks like videos, pictures and audios. His savings account keeps getting emptier and emptier just like his uhm… for masturbating to Sam’s content daily.

One night during a livestream, Sam gets really into it so he lets his mind wander while he’s getting himself off and he accidentally moans “fuck Danny…” when he comes, he shakes and immediately bites his lip… oh shit. He hopes no one noticed but his number one fan definitely did. When Danny recovers from his own intense orgasm he questions if he heard right and thinks “It can’t be…”

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody wants to write an actual fic from any of these headcanons that would be wonderful ;) 
> 
> A/N: I don't know if that's how only fans actually works. I'm not pro OF I just thought it could be fitting for the fantasy.


End file.
